Quand la sonnette se tait
by Alaynna of Blood and Song
Summary: Ding! Un simple coup de sonnette permet d'appeler son servant pour alors lui confier de l'argent, des objets, des ventes,... Mais certains de leurs employeurs ont des maisons qu'ils ne peuvent pas entretenir quand ils partent en mission, que fait alors le servant pendant tout ce temps? Ne doit-il pas s'ennuyer? Est-ce qu'il aime ce qu'il fait? N'a t-il pas d'autres aspirations?


_Final Fantasy XIV et son univers appartiennent à Square Enix._  
 _Cette courte nouvelle a déjà été publiée sur "Archive of our own" et j'en suis bien l'auteure je vous rassure =)_  
 _La dernière phrase peut être considéré comme un spoil à propos de l'épopée principale, ne la lisez pas si vous n'êtes pas arrivé aux quêtes lvl 49/50 de l'épopée. (Je ne sais pas comment expliquer mieux sans spoiler donc vous devez vous contentez de ça, désolée)_

 _Les noms des servants ne sont pas ceux que j'utilise et je ne les ai jamais vus in game non plus. Une quelconque ressemblance avec un de vos personnages et/ou servant est donc totalement involontaire._

 _Aucune suite n'est prévue pour le moment mais si l'inspiration me vient pour un autre servant, peut-être que d'autres chapitres viendront s'ajouter._

* * *

\- Kweh, kweh, kweh !

\- Mmmmmh... Ferme-la oiseau de malheur...  
\- Kweh kweh kweh !

Cet animal était une calamité... Pourquoi je devais m'en occuper hein ? Enfin... s'il me cassait autant les pieds c'est que j'avais encore trop dormi...  
En ouvrant les yeux, vu l'inclinaison des rayons du soleil, je constatais qu'il n'était pas loin de midi, et pourtant mon corps était lourd, lourd des folies de la veille que je ne regrettais absolument pas ! Un petit verre, puis un autre, puis un autre, puis un autre un peu plus grand, il fallait bien se détendre de temps à autre !  
Cela faisait trois bonnes semaines que ma maîtresse était partie et j'occupais donc seul la maison. Et comme personne n'était là pour me dicter ma conduite... surtout pas ma « maîtresse », rhaaaa que je détestais ce mot ! La simple idée d'être soumis à une femme... Une femme qui en plus se targuait d'être plus forte que la plupart des hommes... Non ! C'était tout simplement intolérable ! Il était rare que je lui accorde plus de trois mots d'ailleurs et ça semblait lui convenir alors ça restait comme ça.  
Ces créatures féminines devraient plutôt rester loin des combats, rester élégantes, danser, lire, s'occuper des enfants et aider dans les villes et villages pendant que les hommes eux, partaient dans les territoires hostiles combattre les homme-bêtes. Éventuellement, elles pouvaient pratiquer la magie, ça demandait pas d'avoir de muscles donc elles pouvaient s'en charger, mais le corps à corps, ça restait une affaire d'hommes. Sauf pour celle-là... celle qu'on m'avait confié...

\- Kweh kweh KWEH !  
\- Aaaaah oui voilà, j'arrive, stupide animal !

Et la routine reprenait...  
Après être sorti du lit, m'être habillé et avoir fini le pain qui traînait sur la table, je sortis voir la bête.  
Il était tranquillement installé dans sa petite écurie, sans selle, sans bride et se mit à sautiller quand il me vit. S'il me considérait comme son ami, ce n'était pas réciproque. Cet animal à plumes n'était qu'une corvée en plus que l'autre aventurière m'avait assigné depuis qu'il avait été blessé dans un combat. Du coup il était là, avec moi, et me vrillait les tympans dés qu'il voulait à manger.  
Je lui donnai enfin ses légumes gysahls et …

\- AAAH SALE BETE TU PEUX PAS FAIRE ATTENTION !

Non, il ne pouvait pas de toute évidence, et voilà comment je me pris un coup de bec. Un coup involontaire, dans sa précipitation à dévorer son repas, qui me récompensa d'une belle coupure à deux centimètres à peine de mon œil droit.  
Je me retins de le frapper et rentrai soigner la plaie en le maudissant de tout les noms.

Quelle calamité ! Pourquoi ça n'arrivait qu'à moi ? Les autres servants avaient le droit de partir en exploration, ils recevaient un équipement, des armes et partaient dans les territoires extérieurs. Mais pas moi... Je devais rester ici, dans cette maison, à faire les poussières et m'assurer que des mauvaises herbes ne poussaient pas...  
La bâtisse n'était pas immense en plus. Assez pour que j'aie mes quartiers, certes mais ensuite il n'y avait que la chambre de l'Autre, le salon ouvert sur la cuisine et le coin eau pour se laver. Cela dit, puisque j'étais seul, je ne voyais pas pourquoi il me fallait rester dans ma petite pièce étroite, alors j'allais dans le lit de l'aventurière. Au moins quand je le refaisais chaque matin, c'était pour moi ! Et puis il était plus spacieux... pas vu, pas pris comme on dit.  
Bon, pour en revenir à la plaie, au moins la coupure n'était pas très profonde et je ne devrais pas avoir de cicatrice si je la nettoyais bien. Même si là, elle avait un vilain aspect et me donnait l'impression d'avoir la moitié du visage en feu.  
Une fois la plaie nettoyée, il était temps pour moi de sortir acheter de quoi me nourrir. Normalement, je devais revêtir ma tenue de servant, mais hors de question que je la salisse juste pour ça. Je changeais tout de même de vêtements, car j'avais toujours la tenue pour aller nourrir la bête, soit des guenilles, et me rendis à la taverne.

Une fois par semaine, les tavernes des zones de résidence étaient approvisionnées pour elles et pour les maisons alentour. C'était à moi de gérer les stocks pour subvenir à tous les besoins de l'aventurière à son retour. Si seulement elle avait la décence de prévenir quand elle rentrait ! Enfin... je me permettais de me prendre quelques... largesses en vin et plats. Tout ceci uniquement pour combler la solitude, bien entendu.

\- Comme d'habitude Royden !

Et pour la peine de venir chercher ces provisions qui pesaient une tonne, un petit remontant n'était pas de refus. J'en profitais pour demander des nouvelles de Limsa Lominsa, ma cité natale puis, au bout de sans doute 3 bonnes heures, je rentrai.

Après avoir bruyamment ouvert la porte, je lâchai la caisse d'aliments sur la première table venue et m'effondrai, un peu ivre des alcools forts, sur le premier fauteuil que je vis. Il était si confortable... J'allais me laisser aller et me prendre volontiers un peu de temps pour une sieste quand je perçus une autre respiration que la mienne, et un léger rire.  
J'ouvris les yeux, soudainement très lucide, et la vis... ELLE. Allongée sur le divan, encore avec son équipement sur le dos et qui ne me quittait pas du regard. Son sourire narquois me fit bondir d'un coup.

\- Pardonnez moi Madame, je ne savais pas que vous étiez rentrée

J'étais surtout désolé qu'elle m'ait prise sur le fait en réalité. Je remarquai après coup son gigantesque arc noir posé sur la table, ainsi que son chapeau, et surtout les marques de boue que ses chaussures avaient laissées et qui allaient encore me donner du travail...  
Elle ne me lâchait pas du regard, cherchant certainement quelque chose à me dire ou un ordre à donner. Je préférais rester debout, immobile, le regard droit devant moi, et surtout pas baissé vers elle.

\- A l'odeur que tu traînes, j'en déduis que tu t'es fait plus que plaisir à la taverne. On va dire que l'alcool explique pourquoi tu n'as sans doute pas vu l'armure magitek dans le jardin ? Sinon tu aurais deviné que j'étais rentré.

Impossible de cacher ma surprise. Une armure quoi ? Sérieusement ? C'était une blague ? Oubliant deux secondes la bienséance, je fis deux pas en arrière et allai à la fenêtre constater en effet la présence de ce monstre de métal noir dans un coin du jardin. Un jardin paraissant très minuscule à côté de cet amas de ferrailles. Je me retins à grand peine de la maudire à haute voix, je voyais la corvée supplémentaire arriver au galop.  
L'aventurière se leva à son tour et m'envoya dans les bras son haut d'armure à nettoyer.

\- Prépare moi un bain bien chaud, et tu te feras un plaisir de refaire mon lit en prenant soin de changer les draps.

Et m****... J'avais en effet oublié de le refaire aujourd'hui et il fallait que ce monstre à mamelles l'ait remarqué.  
Silencieux, je m'éclipsais rapidement préparer ce fameux bain qui me laisserait tranquille quelques temps. Façon de parler cela dit, car tandis qu'elle se prélassait, je devais ranger ses armes, ranger les provisions, refaire le lit, changer de vêtements et préparer de quoi la désaltérer et la rassasier. Si je me contentais de peu le soir, en revanche cette créature pouvait engloutir des plats entiers et avoir toujours faim, ce qui me mettait à rude épreuve puisque, ne sachant pas quand elle rentrait, je ne pouvais rien faire en avance.

\- Sedah, apporte moi du vin.

J'interrompis la préparation du repas pour lui apporter sa boisson. Je lui tendis le verre et repartis sans un mot. Certains auraient peut-être laissé traîner un œil, cette femme ne se baignant qu'avec une fine et longue chemise blanche, mais ça m'indifférait totalement. Pas que je n'aimais pas les femmes, au contraire ! Mais elle, elle me rebutait tant son corps n'avait rien de féminin à mes yeux.  
Il suffisait de voir ses doigts et ses avant-bras écorchés, usés par le maniement de l'arc, ses jambes couvertes de bleus, la cicatrice dans son cou et sa petite boursouflure à l'épaule droite, vestige d'une ancienne blessure. En quoi une femme abîmée ainsi pouvait-elle être attirante ? Certains hommes se contentent de peu remarquez...  
Ah, la voilà hors de son bain, et seules les entrées étaient prêtes. Encore quelques minutes le temps qu'elle soit sèche, la table était mise, et la voilà qui sortait dehors... Elle n'allait pas sortir alors que je m'étais donné tout ce mal ? Elle revint en fait aussi vite qu'elle était sortie avec deux gros sacs dans les mains. Elle les posa sur le divan et vint s'installer à table où elle entama les plats.

\- Va ouvrir les sacs, se contenta t-elle de dire.

J'obéis.  
En les ouvrant, je tombais sur des tas de fringues en cuir et en coton. Oh non,... pas ça...

\- Tu les mettras en vente dés demain à Gridania. Pas de prix trop élevés, je veux qu'ils partent, pas qu'ils soient dévorés par les mites ici. Normalement ils ne sont pas tâchés mais vérifie quand même.  
Bien Madame.

Aaaaah, encore des objets à vendre. Bon sang, si elle aimait créer des vêtements tant que ça, qu'elle ouvre une boutique et s'occupe des ventes elle même! Enfin, c'était toujours mieux que ce qu'elle pouvait ramener des donjons. Bon sang, ce que ces affaires là pouvaient empester... Quand ça n'était pas recouvert de sang car là, je devais me taper la corvée de tout nettoyer pour que ça soit vendable, et ça pouvait prendre des heures.

Pendant qu'elle engloutissait, plus qu'elle ne mangeait, son repas, je réfléchissais à aujourd'hui. Pour résumer, j'étais mal... C'était la première fois que je me faisais prendre. Jusque là, tout était assez en ordre pour qu'elle n'y voit que du feu à son retour, même à l'improviste, mais là... J'avais été négligeant et j'allais très certainement le payer.  
On pourrait croire que je ne tenais pas à ce travail vu la manière dont je parle de celle que je dois servir, et pourtant si. Je souhaiterais moi aussi devenir aventurier et pour ça, il faut de quoi se payer un équipement, même modeste. Devenir servant m'était alors apparu comme une bonne alternative, ayant appris en plus que certains partaient en exploration pour le compte de leur maître. Que rêver de mieux? Quelques temps de servitude où je pouvais économiser et gagner de l'expérience avant de partir faire mes armes pour mon propre compte... Ça n'était que la théorie... je déchantais vite face a la réalité, mais trop tard pour faire marche arrière.  
Économiser s'était avéré plus dur et long que prévu, et pourtant je savais que j'étais bien payé. J'avais alors pensé jouer un peu sur les prix quand je vendais ses frusques, et empocher la différence entre le prix qu'elle voulait et ce que j'affichais, mais trop risqué. Les servants savaient ce que les autres vendaient, et à quel prix, s'il y avait un quelconque problème, on m'aurait démasqué. A la place, je tentais de vivre au maximum à ses dépens et donc économiser de cette manière. Tout ce qui était nourriture et logement, c'était pour elle. Un arrangement assez répandu et du coup, le salaire n'était pas très élevé car les premières nécessités étaient assurées.  
Malheureusement, à force de rester seul et de ne voir l'aventurière qu'une fois par mois au maximum, et encore, j'en avais oublié les détails qui allaient très certainement me coûter ma place maintenant.

Silence, silence... encore du silence, mis à part des bruits de mastication. Je restais planté là, à attendre mais elle ne disait rien, aucun autre commentaire.

\- Bien, je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit.  
\- Dois-je vous réveiller ?  
\- Non je...

Phrase en suspens. Qu'est ce qu'elle avait à me fixer comme ça ? Elle se leva, se rapprocha d'un peu trop près, me mettant mal à l'aise. Son index effleura ma joue.

\- Comment tu t'es fait ça ?

Elle scrutait la plaie que sa monture des Enfers m'avait fait. J'avais presque oublié que ça défigurait mon si beau visage.

\- Un excès d'enthousiasme de votre chocobo ce matin.

Un son cristallin sortit de sa gorge. Elle OSAIT, elle se foutait de moi... Elle riait vraiment, et de bon cœur la sale g*rce !

\- Fais moi penser à lui donner une récompense demain

Un sourire moqueur plaqué sur le visage, elle me tourna le dos et alla se coucher.

Pour ma part, après avoir débarrassé la table, j'allais aussi me coucher en me demandant comment j'avais pu me plaindre de devoir rester seul.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillais avant la créature diabolique. Celle dans le lit hein, pas la bestiole à plumes qui elle, semblait se contenter de très peu d'heures de sommeil et pépiait déjà tout son bonheur d'avoir sa ration du matin. Comme la veille, il eut ses légumes gysahls mais pas la récompense. En plus de ma non-envie de la lui donner, la « laide » au bois dormant voudrait s'en doute s'en occuper elle-même.  
Une fois fait, je rentrai, me changeai, et allai préparer le petit déjeuner. J'étais en train de casser les œufs quand on frappa à la porte. Juste le temps d'enlever mon tablier et j'ouvris pour découvrir une tête inconnue.

\- Bonjour, que désirez-vous ?  
\- Salut !

Il tendit la main vers moi mais de part ma position, je ne pouvais pas être aussi familier envers un invité. Il le comprit et baissa le bras.

\- Oui, euh... alors voilà, en fait je suis le nouveau servant !

Je m'étranglai en entendant ces mots. QUOI ? Elle n'avait quand même pas déjà engagé un remplaçant ? C'était tout simplement impossible, j'étais resté avec elle toute la soirée ! A moins qu'un corbeau parlant ait débarqué pendant qu'elle prenait son bain ou qu'elle soit sortie dans la nuit... Non... je l'avais entendue ronfler, aucun doute là dessus, elle avait dormi, et profondément.  
Trouvant le temps trop long, l'intrus me poussa gentiment et entra dans la maison sans attendre plus longtemps.

\- Oh, elle m'avait dit qu'elle serait dans une grande maison mais ça ne me paraît pas si grand.

Toujours sans voix, le blondinet profitait de mon silence pour explorer à sa guise notre petite habitation. Il traînait d'ailleurs un sac en cuir rigide énorme d'où dépassait une hache. Ca faisait un bruit du tonnerre, un bruit qui n'allait pas tarder à LA réveiller. Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose.

\- La maison est petite car je n'ai pas encore déménagé.

Trop tard, la Chose était déjà debout.

\- Le petit déjeuner n'est pas encore prêt ?

Par les Douze, et si tu me laissais respirer un peu ? Inutile de discuter, même déguisé en question, ça restait un ordre. Je repris donc le travail tandis que l'inconnu s'installait dans un fauteuil.

\- Sedah, je te présente Agoyh, mon nouveau servant. Il t'aidera.  
\- M'aider Madame ? Je peux parfaitement m'occuper de tout tout seul.

Elle avait parlé de déménagement c'est vrai, mais rien ne demandait qu'on soit plusieurs. La nouvelle maison ne pouvait pas être SI grande. Mais... je devais admettre être rassuré du « il t'aidera ». C'était mieux, beaucoup mieux même, que le « il te remplacera » auquel je m'attendais.

\- Viens là, ordonna t-elle simplement. Et ouvre son sac, mets les affaires sur le sol.

Comme un bon petit soldat, je fis ce qu'elle me dit et déballait le contenu sur le tapis pendant que les autres parlaient.

\- Le déménagement est prévu pour quand alors ? Demanda le nouveau.  
\- Cette après midi je vais voir la maison, vérifier que tout est en ordre et on commencera directement après, ou demain. J'aimerais tenter aussi de mettre les choses les plus lourdes sur l'armure magitek, ça nous fera gagner du temps.

J'écoutais d'une oreille distraite tout en sortant tout le bazar et en prenant soin de ne pas me blesser sur l'arme. Elle n'était pas de toute jeunesse, mais encore assez affutée pour couper méchamment. Encore du bordel à vendre sans doute.

\- Le chocobo pourrait aussi tirer une charrette non ?  
\- Je ne pense pas que sa blessure soit assez guérie pour cela. Mais la maison n'est pas loin, au pire on poussera la charrette nous-même.  
\- Arf... moi qui espérais commencer doucement...

Comment ce gringalet pouvait-il être si désinvolte face à son employeur ? Ok ça n'était qu'une femme mais si j'évitais de la contrarier, c'est bien parce qu'elle pouvait m'abandonner au milieu d'un camp Amaljaa sans le moindre regret et grignoter de la viande séchée, un grand sourire sur le visage, pendant qu'ils me faisaient cuire au dessus du feu. Et de toute évidence lui n'en avait rien à faire et se comportait comme s'il discutait avec une amie.

\- Tu as bientôt fini Sedah ? Questionna la brute aux cheveux longs.  
\- Oui Madame, tout est sorti.

Elle se pencha alors sur l'équipement et inspecta chaque pièce avec minutie.

\- Bravo Agoyh, tu as dépensé judicieusement ce que je t'ai donné. D'occasion mais encore résistant et bien entretenu.  
\- Tout le plaisir était pour moi miss !

Je m'étranglais. « Miss », ça sortait d'où cette ânerie ? Il faudra que je mette les points sur les i dés qu'on sera seul à seul. Après tout, en tant que premier servant par ancienneté, j'étais son chef. Et de toute manière j'étais sans aucun doute un peu plus âgé et plus raisonnable que ce gamin qui n'avait pas eu son premier duvet. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais une barbe de mon côté mais ma virilité se reflétait par mon attitude ! Pas comme lui et sa manière de s'affaler et de parler avec sa voix aiguë, à se demander s'il avait mué.

\- Au lieu de rêvasser, enfile moi ça.

Me coupant dans mes pensées, je pris la chemise en veloutine qu'elle me tendait et allai changer de pièce pour me changer quand elle en décida autrement.

\- Inutile d'être si prude, change toi ici, et vite.

Je restai immobile quelques instants. Me changer devant... elle ?

\- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Je te paie, Sedah, et pour un service plus que convenable en apparence, mais pas tant que ça en réalité, à en juger par ce que j'ai découvert hier. Alors maintenant tu vas te changer ici en prenant soin de ne pas me faire attendre, compris ? Tu es ma marionnette, ma poupée, n'oublie pas.

Ah, voilà la vengeance... Pas de renvoi mais une obligation de soumission totale qui me rebutait totalement. J'avais déjà eu la chance de ne pas être viré malgré mes erreurs, pas envie de la provoquer pour qu'elle change d'avis. Pas d'autre choix, il fallait donc que je mette ces choses rapidement ce qui fut fait en à peine quelques minutes.  
La créature féminine se leva et tourna autour de moi, tirant ça et là sur les vêtements pour en tester la solidité. Elle se saisit ensuite de la hache et me la colla dans les mains.

\- Pas trop lourd pour toi ?

Je soupesais l'objet.

\- Non ça va.  
\- Parfait.

Elle reprit l'arme et la posa contre le divan avant de se rasseoir.

\- Ecoute attentivement mon cher. Désormais, je vais t'envoyer en exploration. Tu vas partir seul dans les terres hostiles et me ramener ce dont j'ai besoin pour mes autres travaux. Pas de détour par la taverne, pas de trafic interdit, pas d'agressions envers d'autres servants ou aventuriers sauf en cas de légitime défense et surtout pas de femmes sous mon toit, ni dans les maisons de plaisir. Désormais, tu vas me représenter dehors, et il est hors de question que j'ai UN SEUL écho négatif à ton encontre, compris ?

Une fois de plus, aucun son ne parvint à s'échapper de mes lèvres. Vraiment ? Ca m'arrivait vraiment ? Après tant d'attente ? Elle n'attendit pas ma réponse et continua.

\- Agoyh est là pour te remplacer lorsque tu seras en extérieur et restera donc à la maison. Il s'occupera également des ventes sur Ul'dah, toi tu continueras de t'occuper de Gridania. Tu devras rapporter ici tout ce que tu auras trouvé lors de tes chasses et en faire un inventaire. Ce que j'ai demandé, interdiction d'y toucher jusqu'à ce que j'en aie besoin. Pour le reste, s'il s'agit d'équipement qui peut te servir, garde le, s'il s'agit d'ingrédients ou autre, tu peux les revendre sans attendre mon aval. Si tu te débrouilles bien, je te laisserai peut-être avoir une commission sur tes chasses. J'ai bien été claire ?  
\- Limpide, Madame.

Je n'arrivais toujours pas à y croire et me retenais de me pincer pour vérifier que je ne rêvais pas.

\- Une dernière chose, avant que tu ne t'emballes trop... Ces missions te permettront de gagner de l'expérience et ça sera à toi de juger où t'arrêter dans tes explorations, je ne suis pas ta mère, je ne vais pas t'épauler et encore moins te donner de conseils. En revanche, sache que si jamais on doit venir te porter secours, moi, Agoyh ou n'importe qui d'autre... ça ne sera pas la peine de revenir ici.

J'acquiesçais. Bien sûr qu'elle n'allait pas m'aider, comme si j'aurais accepté de l'aide d'une femme !  
Pendant que j'admirais ces pièces de seconde main qui marquaient une grande avancée dans mes projets, la femme envoya le nouveau prévenir le propriétaire de l'autre maison qu'elle allait arriver. Dés que la porte fut fermée, elle s'approcha dangereusement de moi, près, très près et posa même une main délicatement sur mon visage, me fixant d'un regard... doux... Sa voix aussi se fit douce et se mit à murmurer.

\- Je ne veux que les meilleurs autour de moi. Alors surpasse toi, vaincs-les tous et peut-être qu'un jour, je te traiterai comme mon égal.

Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres et un éclat malsain luisait désormais dans ses yeux, elle me défiait.

\- Je me surpasserai, et peut-être qu'un jour, lorsque je les aurais tous vaincu, je devrai aller te secourir.

Un rire s'échappa de sa gorge tandis qu'elle s'éloignait.

\- Ne joue pas avec le feu. Le chemin est long pour y arriver. En attendant, tu es toujours mon objet.

Oui... j'étais encore un objet pour le moment. Payé certes mais qui ne pouvait, ni ne voulait changer de place.  
Je prendrai exemple sur elle, bien entendu, exemple sur cette monstrueuse créature qui n'aurait jamais du tenir une arme, et pourtant... quel autre servant peut se vanter d'être au service d'une guerrière de la lumière ?


End file.
